Call of Duty: Drug Wars
by The Fair Company
Summary: Special forces are sent into jungles of Brazil to hunt down and destroy drug dealers and labs.
1. Prologue

0200 Hours

Marine Force Recon

Rio Dejenairo, Brazil

As far as the military was concerned, we're just supply clerks and requisition officers in Marine Force Recon. Heck, we even had Force Recon designations. All of it is only a cover though because no one would wonder why paper-pushers and mail-boys were missing from base, they'd just assume we were out doing logistics. But no, we're not in any cubicle or office because we are actually Green Berets.

I am Lt. Heath. My squad is going to Brazil to perform some black ops, illegal operations under secrecy. Our task: #1 eliminate/capture Eddie Yeses, #2 destroy the drug processing plant. My squad consists of Pvt. Mike, Pvt. Jackson and Cpl. Avery. We're a 4-man squad. Small but deadly.

"Its simple, we go in, do our thing then we get out. Fast and simple" says Heath to his squad. The chopper is gonna drop us 10 clicks south from the target. We approach the target by foot. When we're done we call for evac. The evac point is 4 clicks north of the target. Any questions?" says Heath.

"No sir!" replies everyone. "Gear up!" commands the Liuetenant. The squad consisting of 2 riflemen, a LMG/demolition expert and a marksman piled into the waiting helicopter.

"ETA is 0300 hours!" says the pilot. About an hour passes. "10 minutes to the LZ!" shouts the pilot. "Alright, do a gear and ammo check. Quick and clean" ordered Heath. "Green light! GO!" shouts the pilot. My squad jumped out of the chopper and immediately took cover and regrouped.

The helicopter left after we dropped. "Its just miles of jungle and [swats a mosquito] son of a; bugs. If they want to stay here, let em' have it" says Jackson. "Cut it private, we've got a long walk ahead of us. So lets get to it," says Avery. So the men started walking towards their objective.


	2. The Outside

0400 Hours

Marine Force Recon

Rio Dejenairo, Brazil

"We're getting close, I can feel it," says Mike. "They may have booby-trapped the way. Be careful" says Avery. The men kept on moving cautiously, observing their surroundings for any signs of danger.

Everything was going quite well when suddenly; "STOP!" said Heath to Mike. Mike froze and asked, "What is it?" "There is a landmine under your foot," says Jackson. "They mined the place, smart," says Avery. "Alright, we'll navigate through this slow and steady. Wouldn't want any explosions," said Heath.

"Is this supposed to be a mine?" Pvt. Jackson says as he digs one out of the ground. True enough, it didn't look like any conventional mine or even IED they've encountered before. "It looks like something a kid put together, what is this... nails?" replies Mike upon closer inspection of the mine.

Eventually they got through the minefield and reached the outer perimeter of the drug processing plant. "Avery, take Jackson and scout the area. We'll wait here" Later the scouts came back. "Only 1 entrance: a gate with 2 guards. Also, there is a watchtower with a sniper inside" reported Avery. "We should move while we still have the cover of darkness, attach silencers. We'll take out the guard in the tower first. Then, Jackson you stay there and provide sniper support. The rest of us will go in to trash the place and eliminate the target," orders Heath.

So they went to the tower and killed the guard there with a knife to the throat. Jackson put on the guards uniform as a disguise. The rest of the team cut the wire in the perimeter fencing to get into the facility. They took cover in ditch hidden behind some bushes to plan they're next move. "They should get a better landscaper, so many blind spots" Avery jokingly complains.

"I've got a clear view of the compound, I can run interference if needed" says Jackson over the team radio. "Don't blow your position, you're our eye in the sky for now" says Lt. Heath.


	3. C4 Knockin' at your Door

0500 Hours

Marine Force Recon

Rio Dejenairo, Brazil

"Jackson, any suspicious activity?" asks Heath. "Nope, you're in the clear," replied Jackson. "This place is huge! A motor pool, 2 drug labs, an armory, 2 barracks and a mess hall. Do we have enough explosives?" asks Avery. "Yup. In fact, we got more than enough," replies Mike.

"Alright, lets try to do this quietly. Fire only if you are fired upon. We're closest to the motor pool so lets set explosives there first," ordered Heath. The motor pool was unguarded they got in easily. "You see those oil barrels? Plant a charge there," says Avery to Mike. "Yessir!" replies Mike.

Next the men went to the drug labs. "3 guards" says Mike. [glass shatters] The 3 guards ran to the sound. "I threw a bottle to distract them. Go, move," orders Heath. "Magnesium, very flammable and explosive. I think an explosive here would be good'' says Mike. "You can say that again," said Avery.

Then they went to the armory. "3 guards again" says Avery. "No more bottles. We gotta take em' out. QUIETLY. Pick a target; we shoot at the same time. Everyone ready? Fire" The 3 guards fell down with a silent thud. "Go hide a C4 charge in that ammo locker," ordered Heath. So Mike planted an explosive charge there.

"Alright, the barracks last. 1 guard. Stay here. I'll sneak up on him and knock him out," says Heath. Heath moved in the shadows stealthily and then knocked out the target by choking him. "Set an explosive under these beds" said Avery. "OK" replies Mike.


	4. The Sniper

0600 Hours

Marine Force Recon

Rio Dejenairo, Brazil

"Explosives are all set!" whispers Mike. "All right, now we gotta capture or kill Eddie Yeses. Preferably alive" says Heath. He's probably in one of these safe houses we rigged to explode," says Avery. "We have to be sure" replies Heath.

"Things would be so much easier if we could just get an AC-130 to blow this place to kingdom come" grumbles Pvt. Mike "I mean, he IS a drug trafficker. He'll get a death sentence anyway"

"You guys are taking longer than I expected," cuts in Jackson. "Do you have a visual on Eddie Yeses?" asks Heath. "He's in the building to your south" replies Jackson. "Is he alone?" asks Avery. "Nope, I see 4 armed men with him. With 4 more waiting in a car" replies Jackson.

"We're not getting in there and arresting him and we can't wait any longer else we'll hit daylight" Cpl. Avery adds. "All right, you have a clear shot at him?" asks Heath. "Yep" replied Jackson.

"Use your suppressor, then just walk to the extraction point. Shouldn't be a problem since you're disguised. Wait for my signal" orders Heath. "Lets get outta here" says Mike. The men were near the exit. "Take the shot" says Heath. Jackson aims at Eddie Yeses's heart. A centre mass shot. He breathed in and held it steadying his scope. Then he lightly pulled the trigger. A burst of blood came from his chest and he dropped like a stone. "Sniper!" yelled the guards. Jackson coolly leaves his tower.

"Detonate the explosives NOW!" orders Heath. [Avery presses the detonator button] BOOM! BANG! Explosions went off in the compound. People screamed and were confused. The squad made their escape in the ensuing chaos.


	5. March!

0615 hours

Marine Force Recon

Rio de Jenairo, Brazil

"Let's get the heck out of here!" orders Heath.

"Yessir!" replies the squad.

_The explosions in the drug facility definitely did the trick; they're not even trying to look for us. _Thought Lt. Heath

Just then, the sound of dirt bikes and jeeps could be heard in the distance behind them. "Double-time it, move move move!" The squad was running at full speed in the middle of the road as the jungle canopy would prove too thick for them to traverse. But that choice was made for them.

BANG! BOOM! "They're shelling the road, get off the road" shouts Pvt. Jackson. A loud revving sound could be heard behind them. "LOOK OUT!" the squad jumped off the road as a jeep narrowly runs them over. The squad tumbles down a hill through thick vegetation.

"Argh!" screams Pvt. Mike "I think I dislocated my shoulder" Avery helps him up and re-aligns Pvt. Mike's arm with a twist and crack. "Ugh, what are you trying to do! Rip off my arm?"

"Enough, can you candy ass Jackson's M21?" asks the Lt. To his injured squadmate.

"Yeah, gimme that" replies Mike while taking the M21 from Jackson. Jackson then hefted Mike's M249 SAW that lay on the ground. "You take care of that, that's my good luck charm" warned Mike to Jackson with a joking smile.

The squad pressed on through thick jungle occasionally passing by the drug cartel's woodsmen or sentries to be exact. With suppressed weapons or knives they would handle these threats. Around them they could still hear engines in the distance, no doubt the militia still looking for them.

After 30 minutes of marching, the squad let their guard down to take a breather. The squad reached a clearing and examined their surroundings then they pressed on. "How much farther? Heck, are we even going the right direction?" complains Mike.

"O Ye of Little Faith" starts Cpl. Avery "believe in the squad leader, will you?"

"Thank you, Corporal" smiles Heath "It's about a cli-" The squad panicked as they watched the Lieutenant get swallowed up by the ground in the blink of an eye.


	6. The Hole

0645 hours

Marine Force Recon

Rio de Jenairo, Brazil

A hole in the ground is where Lt. Heath was a moment ago. "Lieutenant?" shouts Cpl. Avery while scrambling over to the hole with the rest of the squad. What they saw made them stare with disbelief.

"Hello? I'm right here and quite alright if anyone is wondering" says Heath as he noticed his men's gaze was fixed on something to the left of him. He looked left and say it, a skeleton shackled to a column supporting the former underground cavity. The skeleton had dog tags on it and Lt. Heath took them for examination. It was a Green Beret dog tag, but the Lt. didn't have time to ponder on this now. Besides he wondered why there are wooden crates in this cave that broke his fall.

"Spread and watch your step, there has to be an actual entrance to this hole somewhere" ordered Heath to his men. Meanwhile he opened up the crates that were layered with dust and to his surprise found AK-47's, RPG's, Glocks and mortar shells.

"The militia must be saving this for a rainy day" commented Lt. Heath on the team radio. A few moments later the squad joined him. "There's a tunnel entrance that a ways" says Mike while pointing.

"OK, Jackson and Avery take an RPG each and then Mike, set some C4 on remote detonator. We can't leave this cache behind, I doubt it belongs to the police or military" orders Lt. Heath. _So much dust, how long has that guy been here? Where'd all these guns come from and Green Berets why here? _Heath thought to himself.

"Team Lead, come in. This is Base plate, do you read?" came in over the radio.

"Copy Base plate, standing by for message" replies Lt. Heath.

"Lt. Heath we just got a message from Higher that our friends across the channel have asked us for a favour"

"A favour? How do our friends across the water even know we're here? Must be the usual bureaucratic crap eh?"

"Affirmative. Your new assignment is to rescue 3 European tourists held hostage by the criminal cartel" the officer said sounding official yet agreeing with Heath about the bureaucracy.

"This just keeps getting better and better. Also, we found an ammo dump and we're going to blow it up. How about exfil and evac?"

"Same plan no changes, the choppers will be there by 0930 hours. Get it done by then or else..." the officer's voice cuts off. "End transmission"

"Copy, over and out"

The squad finished their individual assignments and formed up on the Lt. "What's up?" asks Jackson.

"We got a detour" replies Heath.


End file.
